conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Kaufman
Bro what happened? With what? ← Feel free to . Conlang Challenge The rules of the August Conlang Challenge have been announced! has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 04:29, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Une Question A friend of mine asked the following: "To any Hebrew speakers who would know this: How does the passive voice work in Hebrew? Can you still state the subject in the phrase or nah?" Could you assist? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 03:02, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Um I dunno. Maybe no. The object is treated as a subject tho and word order is still OV(A) treated as AVO. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) I didn't understand that, lols. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 06:26, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, let's take an idiomatic non-passive phrase "it's spoken" - "anashim omrim (et) ze" lit. "people speak it" and a literal translation "ze ne'emar" "it's spoken". See that in passive phrase the object's treated as subject? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Disregard, I've forgot about the conjunction "al (yadi) ". From that I assume the subject is available in passive voice. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) y u no luv us :C Why you no is editing on ze wiki anymore? D: has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 00:27, October 25, 2014 (UTC) (Half) Broken Links Hello! In case you were unaware, the Zompist BBoard is highly protective. It is impossible for non-members to view user profiles. The link on your user profile thus does not provide anything other than the login page. I presume you already knew, but if not, you now do. Also, where do you post 'completed' conlangs? Just curious. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 05:47, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! On a completely different topic, could you please upload the map with Eketod (I can never be bothered to get the special symbols) on it? I am currently updating the map, and need to know the location of this country in order to add it. Thank you! Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 20:52, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that! I have incorparated Éketöd into the map. It should be uploaded soon; I am only waiting on Molivanaké, Galilnyæ (although I haven't even inquired on this), and the go-ahead to be given for a new country which has just appeared. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 20:52, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Advice Thanks for the tip on genitive cases! I'm still a baby in this; my only exposure to genitives is in studying JRRT's Doriathric Sindarin. I just wrote that note down because I saw it among the author's notes and didn't want to forget it. Also, I am brand new to wikia and have no idea if I'm using the talkback feature correctly. That's why I'm writing this message here, to make sure it actually gets to you. Cillendor (talk) 17:24, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Большое спасибо! These "Colloquial" textbooks are AMAZING! Thanks again! (I can't believe I ever thought Duolingo was good!) Tee Seven (talk) 01:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) RE Yeah,I am a conlanger who is from China,I served as administrator of a conlanger forum,then I quited.Unluckily,now there has become a bin,because there are too many people who don’t understand the linguistics in the forum. I know Estorva,he is legendary... Recyi (talk) 07:35, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Noobs are a plague of every conlanging site/forum/etc :\ And Estorva is indeed a great conlanger. Of his creations on the wiki I like Zzatud the most. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Nice to meet you.My conlang career began in 2011,at that time I was a primary school students,I served as administrator in 2012,there were a lot of noobs into the forum in the fall of 2013,then I gave up the post because of school work.Noobs,this is a bad memory.I am poor at English and gabby,sorry. My only conlang is Rešijä,about grammar of it, it is still a mess. Recyi (talk) 11:27, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Same. Welp I conlang for a lot of time, began taking it seriously only recently, created a lot of agglutinative conlangs and a few fusional ones earlier and posted some of them on this wiki (most are now defunct and/or outdated), now walking into the grounds of true a posteriori and trying to accomplish a daunting task of making a conservative grammar of my brand new innovative language. Oh and we would be delighted to see your conlang and help you improve it. And don't worry about yourself being gabby and/or having poor English skills. There's Osswix who (tries to learn Cantonese and) is both gabby and poor at speaking/typing English as well, and a lot of talkative (or, more precisely, type-ative) people, me myself included. So no need to apologize. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) THANKS! Recyi (talk) 07:53, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I've never known that you (and people else) like Zzatud the most. To me it's (sort of) failed due to its complexity. I might rewrite it next year, :P. Estorva, Lè Cureèlant Lingeuttub (talk) 11:55, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Are you a Slavonic?Recyi (talk) 04:55, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Me? To an extent. I've been born and grew up in a Russian district of Haifa, Israel, now living in Ukraine and my native language is Russian. And I like Zzatud not because I like/something Russian. I like Zzatud because I consider it fun. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) OK,I like Slavonic language.There are only one book about this in China——《斯拉夫语通论》. What about Ukraine?Where are you live,Kyiv?L'viv?（I do not like politics, it is harmful for culture .) OvO Recyi (talk) 13:26, August 17, 2015 (UTC) afrikaans? Hey, can my germlang for the challenge be descended directly from Afrikaans? As Always, Think D̶i̶f̶f̶e̶r̶e̶n̶t̶ Jailbreak (talk) 00:27, August 8, 2015 (UTC) I mean, technically it's still Germanic, right? As Always, Think D̶i̶f̶f̶e̶r̶e̶n̶t̶ Jailbreak (talk) 00:27, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Only if you frig it up well enough. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Sure. Can you explain what you mean by "frig"? 13:27, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *frig sth. up "frig" is an euphemism for "fuck". Should be added to Tharfish. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) UE got here :P I'm thinking of making a set of languages with different characteristics. These will be distantised from my regular wikinations, and not affiliated with them. For instance, one tonal, one pitch-accent, one using a special alphabet etc. What do you think? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yay, now that you got here as well, would you kindly guess what Burenian phrase came to my head first? Speaking of tones, how about having tone on the stressed vowel like, say, South Slavic? :"special alphabet" isn't any more than a visual characteristic :v :PS (to anyone non-wikination): we actually use indents. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :: :o Also, was the phrase 'Frig off' in Burenian? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:04, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :::No, it was the phrase "Ságo takavíhki" in Burenian. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::: :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 23:04, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Also this. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:06, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::: And this. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:03, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Cavinese You must note it looks more Germanic now than English, but the loanwords are still in. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:22, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Xenolang Challenge You are hereby invited to my Xenolang Challenge. Here is the sign-up and the details. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 21:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC) How do I submit my entry if there are obviously no comments? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Apologies, that's a problem with the net. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Colloquial Textbooks Could you link me the page to all those colloquial textbooks? I have the sudden urge to learn German o3o. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 02:13, September 22, 2015 (UTC) No nazidijålekt textbooks for ya. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Relay I'm terribly sorry I haven't gotten around to mentioning this yet, but I won't be able to participate in the relay simply due to the fact that I have NO TIME for the next 3 weeks or so. If it's not too much of an inconvenience, I'd appreciate it if you could simply take Karahien out of its slot in the relay (which actually helps EVERYONE :) ) Thanks, Cask of Armadillo My dear Fortunato, you are luckily met! (Diskutoj) 13:15, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, frig that. Anyway, I'll ask IHCOYC to send the translation to Max or send it myself. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Interesting... http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Framlish?diff=prev&oldid=134025 01:28, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for cleaning up the vandalism. I caught an additional one you missed. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 01:37, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Proto-Lang Challenge You are invited to the Proto-Lang Challenge You will remember my name! 22:36, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Modern Slavlang Challenge Is Starting Hi! Just a reminder, the Modern Slavlang Challenge begins on 21 January 2016. I have updated the rules and information on the challenge, and the new challenge page can be found here. Please read them, because they are slightly different from the original announcement. Happy Conlanging! NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION (Talk) 20:17, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Язык Yo, I'd like to make a request regarding my phonology for the proto lang. Now that I've actually begun to try to construct words in it, I'm noticing how cumbersome the phonology is. The consonants wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the vowel system as well. Can I give it a simplistic vowel system similer to, I dunno, Arabic or Sanskrit? I could make some rules for allophony that way I keep all of those phonetic values but only have to distinguish a few phonemes. Marek Szymonski (talk) 21:30, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing. Also, laconic OWNS! --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Poke Livest thou? 23:14, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Yet again, livest thou? 22:14, October 26, 2016 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Nay, he liveth not. has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 02:39, October 27, 2016 (UTC)